Diskussion:Klasse L
Geschichte mit dem Tri-Ox Die Geschichte mit dem Tri-Ox ist sicherlich nicht bei jedem L-Klasse Planet der Fall. --91.66.104.149 23:54, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :also, der Artikel behauptet ja In der Atmosphäre von Klasse L Planeten gibt es einen hohen Kohlendioxidanteil.. wenn das bei allen Klasse L Planeten so ist, dann ist das mit dem Tri-Ox ja nur eine logische Konsequenz oder?-- 18:08, 25. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Definition von L-Klasse-Planeten Hallo, ich weiß nicht, ob meine diesbezügliche Beobachtung korrekt ist, aber soweit ich mich entsinne, wurde der Planet, auf dem B'Elanna Torres und Harry Kim in der Voyager-Folge "Die Muse" (6x22) gestrandet sind, als L-Klasse identifiziert. Von Atemproblemen der beiden infolge eines hohen Kohlendioxidanteils in der Atmosphäre war dort nichts zu bemerken; außerdem, und das scheint mir gewichtiger zu sein, gab es auf dem Planeten ja nun eindeutig nicht bloß pflanzliches Leben: auf dem Planeten war eine humanoide Zivilisation auf dem Niveau der Bronzezeit zugegen. Frage: Schmeißt das die Definition für Planeten der Klasse-L über den Haufen, oder war der Planet am Ende kein L-Klasse-Planet? Grüße --212.77.0.223 16:26, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :also, Widersprüche gibt es oft. ich schlage vor du schreibst einfach alles was du aus der Episode über die Planetenklasse weisst in den Artikel und ich könnte mal nach sehen ob in wirklich so allgemein von Klasse-L Planeten gesprochen wird-- 16:39, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Hallo, ich habe eben einen, ausgehend von meinem obigen Posting, eine kleine Ergänzug am Artikel vorgenommen; falls mein Edit den MA-Richtlinien zuwiderlaufen sollte, bitte einfach umändern. Grüße --212.77.0.223 16:59, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :ich habs mal angepasst. einander widersprüchliche Infos sollten gleichwertig nebeneinander stehen. schließlich wissen wir nicht ob nicht die Aussage aus falsch ist ;) -- 17:57, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :also in gibt es folgendes Zitat: BASHIR Captain, I'm Doctor Bashir, chief medical officer. Your message said that you're on a L-class planet. Are you certain? LISA'S VOICE Positive. And to answer your next question, yes I've been giving myself fifteen cc's of triox every four hours to compensate for the excess carbon dioxide in the atmosphere. Just like it says in my medical tricorder. :das klingt so als ob jeder Idiot im 24 Jahrhundert weiß das man auf Klasse-L Planeten Tri-Ox braucht. also da gibt es wohl einen wiederspruch-- 18:03, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Schau dir mal an.. diese Ereignisse spielen auch auf einem Planeten der Klasse M. --Mark McWire 18:06, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :in wird folgendes gesagt: DATA (Cont'd) The eighth planet is L-class, covered by deciduous vegetation... unexplored, but with no apparent evidence of civilization, present or past. In fact, the planet possesses no animal life whatsoever. :das klingt nicht unbedingt so als ob das bei jedem Klasse-L-Planeten so sein muss. diese passage werd ich mal umschreiben-- 18:07, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ODO: It's either that or wait for our lungs to explode in the vacuum of space. I'm picking up a class-L planet on long range scanners. QUARK: Barely habitable. ODO: More habitable than this thing's going to be in a few minutes. QUARK: How close? ODO: Close enough. I hope. (The planet looks okay, blue oceans and white clouds.) . . ODO: It gets worse. The replicator's been destroyed. From what I can tell the local plants are poisonous . ODO: Now we either freeze to death or starve to death. Take your pick. -> --Mark McWire 18:12, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo, ich habe noch mal die Episode "Voy:Die Muse" überprüft, weil ich sicher sein wollte, was B'Elanna genau sagt, und sie sagt sowohl in der deutschen Synchronisation wie auch im englischen Original, daß sie und Harry auf einem L-Klasse-Planeten gestrandet seien; z.B. in der Szene, in der Tuvok im Kommandosessel der Brücke schnarcht, Tom ihn aufweckt und sie danach die Botschaft empfangen, die B'Elanna mithilfe des reparierten Comm-Systems des Flyers von der Planetenoberfläche an die Voyager geschickt hat: B'Elanna: "Delta-Flyer, Harry and I are all right, we are on an L-Class-Planet..." :Die verfügbaren Informationen, die oben präsentiert wurden, lassen wohl keinen Schluß zu, ob L-Klasse-Planeten immer bar jeglichen tierischen Lebens sein müssen. Schwieriger wird die Frage hinsichtlich der CO2-Konzentration der Atmosphäre, aber vielleicht gibt es da ja auch eine gewisse Variationsbreite. Alerdings erwecken o.g. Zitate wirklich den Eindruck, daß jedermann weiß, daß man auf L-Klasse-Planeten mit einer angereicherten CO2-Atmosphäre rechnen muß. --212.77.0.223 19:08, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::So zwangsläufig muss das nicht sein. Wir wissen nicht, wie die Planetenklassen genau definiert sind. Vielleicht bedeutet "Klasse L" z.B.: :::Der Klasse M ähnlich (also: Menschen können hier überleben), allerdings mit einer atmosphärischen Zusammensetzung ausserhalb der strengen M-Klasse-Norm (also: bei längerem Aufenthalt kann Medikamenteneinnahme sinnvoll oder notwendig sein). ::In diesem Fall hätte Bashir gewusst, dass er nach der "Diagnose L-Klasse" mal nach genaueren Tricorder-Daten fragen muss, um einen Ratschlag hinsichtlich der Medikamentierung zu machen - ohne dass es sich dabei zwangsläufig um einen CO2-Überschuss hätte handeln müssen. -- Cid Highwind 21:00, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Tierisches Leben Übrigens gibt es laut allen im Artikel genannten Episoden, bis auf die eine VOY-Folge, kein tierisches Leben auf irgendeinem Klasse L Planeten. --Mark McWire 18:24, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Aber der Umkehrschluss aus der zitierten Aussage von Data ("Der Planet ist L-Klasse, aber ohne Zivilisation und tierisches Leben") muss doch sein, dass diese Kombination eben doch möglich und auch nicht mal so wahnsinnig unwahrscheinlich ist. -- Cid Highwind 21:38, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :: Logisch ist es schon, da die Klasse L, abgesehen von der Klasse O, den Klasse M Planeten am ähnlichsten sind. Klasse L Planeten sind ja im Endeffekt beinahe Klasse M Planeten, nur das sie in geringfügigen Details wie chemische Zusammensetzung oder Klima etwas ungastlich sind. Verglichen mit der Vielzahl von möglichen Eigenschaftskombinationen bei Planeten ist ein Klasse L Planet also schon verdammt erdähnlich. Nicht einmal der Mars würde es auf einen Klasse L Planeten schaffen und das ist der erdähnlichste Planet des Sonnensystem ;-) --Mark McWire 22:24, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Wäre eine Gallery angebracht? :::Mal was anderes: Wäre eine Gallery hier nicht angebrachter? Finde das sieht sonst etwas "überladen" aus mit den ganzen Bildern.--Joe-le 18:21, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::::Finde auch, dass das nicht so toll aussieht momentan. -- 18:37, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC)